I Would Blossom If I Were A Rose
by winter156
Summary: Jealous, possessive, passive-aggressive Liara confronts Shepard about Specialist Traynor's interest in her


Disclaimer: Not my characters

Warning: There's content that may be questionable to some readers...be advised you proceed at your own risk...

A/N: I have no idea where this came from...really, it blindsided me.

* * *

**I Would Blossom If I Were A Rose**

Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her flush against soft curves behind her. Shepard's body relaxed into the embrace, shuddering at the soft kisses that were bestowed on the back of her neck. Though soft, the kisses were delivered with precision accuracy on every sensitive spot on the Commander's neck, causing a languid but intense heat to roll - in increasing waves - through every molecule in her body.

_God_, Shepard thought almost instantly wet, _how does she do this to me?_ She felt Liara's mouth form words against her skin, but she could not seem to concentrate enough to make the words out into coherent meaning.

"Hhmm," came Shepard's attempt at asking what Liara had just said. The Commander was quickly reaching the point that she did not care what the asari was saying as long as Liara kept touching her. It had been too long since the asari had touched her. She wanted to so much to have Liara just take her.

Shepard could hear the smile in Liara's voice as her lips brushed the shell of her ear with each word, "I believe Specialist Traynor has more than a passing interest in you, Commander Shepard." Something in Liara's voice raised red flags in the human's mind, but she could not pinpoint the exact source of the danger.

"Who?" Shepard managed to rasp.

Shepard could feel, more than hear, the deep chuckle that escaped Liara at the question. A puff of warm air hit her ear, followed by soft words, "Good answer."

The Commander reigned in the desire coursing through her veins. Something in Liara's tone was off. Turning in the blue arms still wrapped around her, Shepard bit her bottom lip to keep from releasing a moan at the feel of the asari's breasts pressing into her own. The friction, even over two sets of clothing, sent a bolt of electricity through her.

Unable to resist the pull of allure in front of her, good intentions disappearing from her mind, Shepard closed the distance between them fusing her lips to Liara's lovely blue mouth. Months of longing made the kiss desperate and rough. There was no finesse in the meeting of mouths. Noses bumped, teeth clashed, tongues dueled and oxygen was quickly in limited supply. But, the very desperation in the kiss assuaged some of the aching need that resided in twin, wildly beating hearts.

Needing to get closer to Liara, Shepard used blue shoulders to leverage and steady her hands as she pulled herself onto the asari, wrapping her legs around a trim waist, her arms wrapped around slim but strong shoulders. Liara's hands quickly grabbed onto two firm globes to steady the human's shift in weight. Mouths had stayed fused during the slight feat in acrobatics, a testament to how much the women needed each other.

Shepard moaned into Liara's mouth feeling hands squeezing her backside. Liquid fire licked through veins as their kisses continued, still rough and desperate.

Moving them bodily, Liara made her way to the bed in Shepard's quarters with all the grace of her race. (Before shutting off the video feed on Shepard's cabin, understanding the Commander's desire for privacy, EDI noted the beauty of the two women almost floating across the room.)

Feeling a familiar tingling of awareness flood her mind, Shepard released Liara's lips and opened her eyes. Breathing fast and shallow, her dilated eyes stared down into an obsidian gaze. Swallowing, she shuddered at the desire reflected in the eyes before her and the images flashing across her mind's eyes as Liara's mind intertwined with her own.

Reaching the edge of the bed, the asari laid the human down on the soft bed.

"I am yours," Shepard all but growled as she dragged Liara down to her. Her mind and heart echoing the thought to Liara with all the sincerity of the love she felt for the young woman.

"Mine," Liara echoed in a breathy exhalation. Her hands laying claim to the body below her.

Tumbling on the bed, hands made quick work of peeling off clothing, everything flying off in every direction. Small gasps escaped as naked flesh met naked flesh, sending a rush of arousal through already sensitized neurons. Shepard's arms wrapped around Liara's neck, nails gently caressing the sensitive crest, rising slightly to reclaim the asari's mouth.

Moaning into Shepad's mouth, Liara ground her hips into the woman beneath her. Feeling a resonating sensation in her own core, the asari repeated the movement. Heat crackled between them as they matched cadence. Trailing kisses down Shepard's chest, Liara caught a rigid nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping it to an aching peak. Her thumb and forefinger twisting the other nipple to a point that had the human panting her name in a broken litany of sighs and moans.

Grinding into each other, Liara felt a desire to lay claim to the woman straddling her. It was base and possessive and completely unlike her, but she felt compelled to mark what was hers. To erase any doubt as to the fact to whom Shepard belonged.

Shepard's body was alight with pleasure, her mind fractured into incoherent bits as she felt Liara's hands on her, and the asari's mind twined with her own doubling her pleasure. She knew Liara wanted to lay claim; she could feel it in their joined consciousness. And, the human wanted, _needed_, Liara to take her, claim her, own her. She wanted it as bad as Liara.

"Oh god, Liara," Shepard was almost incoherent, "please…"

Shepard's plea was met with a possessive growl from a lovely blue mouth. The asari's mind attempting to create a way to be completely one with the enchanting creature below her. _I want_, Liara thought, _I want so much_. The asari shook her head unable to completely form what she desired, and what Shepard so obviously desired as well. _I don't know what I want exactly_, she urgently ground into Shepard, _I just want something… _An image emerged in her mind (she was unsure who thought of it).

The image stayed. It persisted until both their bodies tingled with wanting to make it a reality. It was an image of Liara embedded in Shepard; two beings merged into one, bodily as well as mentally and spiritually.

A surge of biotics flared around them as Liara unconsciously worked out the mechanics of making the image reality. Of making something of herself that she could merge with the human physically. She concentrated her biotics on her center to maintain a steady shape with no inward or outward field of force.

Shepard gasped as she felt something wholly unfamiliar between them, but excitement quickly replaced shock. Groaning as Liara's biotic member slid through her wetness, Shepard pulled the asari closer her mind giving all the permission needed.

"Shepard," escaped blue lips before Liara plunged into the human. She tried to concentrate on keeping herself embedded in the Commander and not let the overwhelming emotion and sensation sweep her away. She wanted Shepard to enjoy this as much as possible; as much as she was enjoying it.

Trembling at the feeling of being completely surrounded by soft flesh while simultaneously feeling Shepard's feeling of fullness. Liara's every neuron fired electric shocks to her system, reading pleasure with every millimeter of movement.

Shepard gasped as Liara filled her, claimed her, in a way no one ever had before. Pleasure lighted up her spine like electricity along a wire; spreading to every peripheral nerve in her system. She felt alive.

Euphoria already making their minds hazy, the pair began moving in a tentative but definite rhythm. Shepard's hips surged to meet Liara's every thrust. Backs arching, breasts and nipples met in glorious friction, sending each to higher planes. They moved not like a piston that has a repetitive linear motion but like waves lapping on an ocean shore: powerful and ever changing in tempo but constant in rhythm. Oscillating in the perfect balance of give and take.

In an unexpected move, Shepard flipped them, momentarily disrupting their rhythm. But, Liara could not find it within herself to care. Watching the glorious creature above her ride herself to oblivion was more than enough to soothe her.

Shepard was taking her pleasure. Giving her pleasure.

The asari gazed in awed reverence at the woman above her. She felt the Commander's trust and vulnerability. She could hear the whispers of the human's mind declaring her love and commitment with dulcet tones that colored the back of her retina like a million supernovas exploding inside her mind's eye. _I love you. I'm yours._ The words spun in a dizzying cadence of rapture inside one merged being. The asari and human no longer knowing where one mind began and the other ended.

Nearing their release, Liara surged up fusing her lips to Shepard's neck, directly over her erratically beating pulse point. The asari bit into the soft skin, possessively marking the human in a very visible place. Feeling a shot of electricity directly in her core at Liara's action, Shepard was thrown over the edge. Grinding down on Liara's pelvis one last time, Shepard held onto the asari's shoulders with bruising force as their orgasm ripped through them. Her inner walls clamped around Liara as the asari held her hips down with equally bruising force.

Unable to stay upright, both figures collapsed back onto the bed. Harsh breathing was the only noise audible in the Commander's cabin for several minutes.

The energy drained out of her, Liara could not maintain the concentration required to keep the delicate biotic member. She allowed it to disappear amidst a groaned protest from the human still wrapped in her arms. Burying her head into the human's neck, Liara simply breathed her in for a minute.

"Was that okay?" came the muffled voice from the crook her Shepard's neck.

The Commander immediately understood the multifaceted meaning of the question. Liara was asking her more than if what they had just shared was okay. She was asking if she even had a right to have done it in the first place. If she still had a place in Shepard's heart.

Drawing lazy patterns on the asari's back, Shepard weighed her answer. "That was incredible," the human said sincerely. Waiting until blue eyes met her own, Shepard bent to chastely kiss soft, blue lips. "I have been yours since the first moment your mind touched mine, Liara," Shepard said softly, tracing delicate features with her fingertips. "You've ruined me for anyone else...but I like it." A soft smile touched her lips as she bestowed another kiss on Liara's lips. "Who knew you were the jealous, possessive type?"

Liara blushed prettily and averted her eyes, "Well I think I was just feeling a little insecure. Everyone seems to want you for themselves. And, I wanted to let everyone know they can't have you. You are mine."

Smirking, Shepard traced the very prominent love mark Liara left on her neck, "I have no doubt everyone will be apprised of how things stand as soon as we step out of this room." Already knowing what Liara was going to say to that statement, Shepard attempted to hide the amusement dancing in her eyes as she pulled the covers over them and pulled the asari close.

"Especially Specialist Traynor," Liara expelled as she snuggled close to human before allowing exhaustion to overtake her senses.


End file.
